1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixer using a reel and also to a particular reel configuration individually arranged with or without the mixer. One example of the mixer provides a mixing apparatus including two augers with axes offset from a reel axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial mixers, and in particular animal feed mixers, are commonly used in combination with one or more augers and/or reels. Such reels were typically arranged similar to riverboat paddle wheels with a center drive shaft and outer shafts or paddles disposed on the outer ends of spokes extending from the center drive shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,166 to Neier et al. describes an animal feed mixer having staggered rotor paddles. The entire content of Neier et al. is incorporated herein by reference. Earlier devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,672, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,625, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,626, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,800, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,970, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,310, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0268549, and International Publication No. WO 2010/029525 A1, the content of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.